


there’s always tomorrow

by TranquilNormality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied Bullying, Implied Physical Abuse, Implied abuse, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, implied break up, inspired by My R by rachie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilNormality/pseuds/TranquilNormality
Summary: //TW!! Multiple suicide attempts from different characters and implied abuse and bullying inside!Infinite has had it planned for months now. He’ll eat some random fast food place, then make his way to the abandoned school and jump.Shame fate has a funny way of messing with his plans.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Miles “Tails” Prower, Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	there’s always tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> ik I’m supposed to be working on the Shadow movie fic but :y I wanted to try smthn a little different
> 
> this is also kind of a vent fic because this week has been kicking my ass to the EXTREME :/

It was pretty late in the evening when I made my way to the abandoned school.

Freaky how they haven’t torn it down yet. It’s been here for decades now. Normally, people wouldn’t think twice of this building, besides the many ghost stories that come with it. It’s not really a hotspot. It was just kinda... _there._

The school seemed to be in pretty decent condition, besides the rotting doors and the broken tiles showing off wood or metal underneath. But I didn’t care for the classrooms, or the labs.

I was making my way to the roof. Because I’m about to make a very hard decision.

My life is hell. And I want to end it all.

So here I am, climbing up floor after floor waiting for the double doors to greet me alongside the sign on the side. **_‘Rooftop.’_ ** It takes quite a while, but I get there.

And I take off my shoes.

But before I can do any of that... there’s someone crying. Someone coming here before me? Odd... I’ve been visiting for weeks on end now, and I haven’t seen anyone else.

She’s clutching at the railing, looking down to the ground as her shoulders shake. Her own shoes, red boots, rest behind her. There’s no note inside.

And normally, I wouldn’t do this, but...

“Hey!” I yell.

The girl turns around. I see she’s a pink hedgehog, her quills tied in braids. Her dark muzzle is stained an angry red. Does she claw at them?

To be entirely truthful, I could care _less_ as to whether or not this girl lives or dies. But the fact that she turned around gives me a little hope.

“What do you want?” she asks. Her voice is high, but not uncomfortably so.

I walk closer, leaning on the rail as though she wasn’t about to kill herself next to me. “...Tell me your story,” I ask her.

“My... My _story?”_

“You don’t have to tell me your name, or where you live, or anything. I wanna know _why_ you’re doing this. That is, if you don’t mind sharing it.”

Call it morbid curiosity.

There’s a small silence. I know that, to her, it’s like an eternity.

“You’ve probably heard it all before,” she whispers brokenly. “I just... I really thought that she might be the one, but then she told me... She said she was _done.”_

That’s... That’s it?

I couldn’t really hold it back. I just laughed. Laughed so hard and so loud it startled the pink hedgehog.

“Are you serious?!” I can’t help but ask through my grotesque joy. “I can’t believe someone as stupid as you got here before _me._ You’re really going to be this upset over not getting something you wanted?

“In my opinion, you should be grateful that no one has ever _stolen_ anything from you.”

Despite my carelessness of her heartache, she nods once. My laughter dies down as she sits on the railing, swinging herself back to the rooftop.

“Yeah... Yeah! You’re right!”

She puts on her shoes and twirls around to hug me tightly. “I’m feeling better. Thank you so much for listening, Infinite.”

I watch as she runs back to the doors, waving me goodbye with a happy smile. Then... the pink hedgehog with braided quills disappears.

Well. There’s always tomorrow.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Or, so I thought.

It’s noon this time, and I finished my last meal some time ago. Yet as I take both of my shoes off... I hear crying once again. I sigh angrily and look around, expecting to see the girl again.

It wasn’t her. It was a two-tailed fox short as all hell standing on the other side of the railing. He wears some fancy school uniform, his shoes with some stupid logo on the side resting just where the braided hedgehog’s were.

Despite myself, I have to go and yell.

The fox turns. “What do you want?!” he screams right back at me, bitterness in his voice. But what really gets me is that... this is a _kid._

Once again, I find myself leaning on the railing. “The fuck’s up with you?” I ask. I’m just as upset as he is. Fuck these people for ruining my plans once again.

“Why should _you_ care?”

“To be honest, I don’t. But hey, better to tell one person your woes than to die with them being a secret.”

The fox’s two tails flick around in an irritated fashion. “Yeah,” he finally says, “I guess that’s right. But you’ve probably heard of this one. Everyone just ignores me, treats me like I’m not even there. An-And, the one time they _do_ acknowledge me, they just steal the ideas I give! I mean, I’m a certified genius and all they care about are these stupid _tails_ of mine!!”

The boy pants after his rant, exhausted and possibly relieved that he’s finally said it out loud.

“That’s it?” I ask him, a bit kinder than last night’s encounter. “Even if all that shit happens at your school, I’m sure there’s people who love you at home. Maybe the other kids kick your ass, and maybe they steal every idea you have... but dinner is always on the table. And there’s always a plate for _you,_ isn’t there?”

I can see the fox’s eyes widen, as though he never actually thought of that. Selfish, but hell, we’ve all been there. He’s about to cry, but I gently take his hand and lift him over the railing.

He hugs me tight, just before I’m able to let him go. “I... I _am_ a bit hungry,” he admits. With a ready smile, he looks up at me. “You really do know how to make people feel better, Infinite.”

Then, he scrambles for his shoes and disappears behind those doors.

I look off to the town below me, sighing deeply. I think to myself in this quiet moment. Did I tell him my name? I must have done it last night, or something, but I don’t remember doing it today.

Whatever. There’s always tomorrow.

* * *

  
  


I didn’t go back for a long time. I thought with there being two suidical people in a row at that stupid rooftop, I’d have to deal with more sob stories. And Gaia knows how I don’t wanna deal with that shit.

But I checked the news regularly. No reports of any bodies found at that school. In fact, no one seemed to be visiting it.

Freaky.

I look at my broken picture frames. Normally, I wouldn’t do such things, not in what could be my last hour, but I don’t know... I guess I’m just feeling nostalgic. I can see my mom, my dad, my brothers. And my old squad.

We all went our separate ways years ago. I always wonder if they remember me. Probably not. Who’d wanna remember this stupid sack of shit?

There’s always tomorrow, I say to myself.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It’s morning now. Really early. I haven’t checked the clock, but the sun is barely starting to rise. I ran up the stairs to the rooftop.

Today’s the day. I’m sure of it.

But even before I could take off my shoes, I saw someone standing before me. I can’t tell who it is, but they look oddly... familiar. It’s another hedgehog, I can tell, with large blue quills curving downward.

I don’t wanna yell, but I think they can hear my footsteps. I just keep getting closer to the railing, leaning on it in a daze. Having done this time and time again, I ask them to tell me their story. They don’t question it.

They wear a yellow cardigan.

“I just wanna stop the scars that grow every time that I go home,” they whisper finally. I think he’s male. “That’s why I came up here instead.”

That’s what the boy in the cardigan said.

In my silence, the hedgehog looks at me, and I see the black eye curling around their glorious green eyes. I can see the choke bruises around his throat. The cardigan slips briefly, but before he can lift it back up, I see a horrible bite mark.

Dear Gaia... Was he...?

Something claws at my throat. Words that I don’t truly believe want to spill out, in hopes to comfort the broken soul.

_“Don’t do it. Please.”_

Fuck’s sake, what was I even meant to do here? This entire situation is out of my depth, and I... Do I call someone? Can I call someone? He looks hurt, but I certainly can’t afford the hospital bill! And what if he wasn’t even a legal adult?! That’d be _kidnapping!!_

The hedgehog gives me a gentle smile. I don’t wanna look at it, but I’m mesmerized, even as I sink to my knees. I weep for him, but I don’t even know who this blue hedgehog is. My tears obscure my vision.

He laughs lightly, “I guess today is just not my day. But there’s always tomorrow... Right, Infinite?”

The blue hedgehog in the yellow cardigan puts on his shoes swiftly. Even through his bruises and his scars, he still smiles and waves goodbye, disappearing behind that door.

Grief dances in my heart.

There’s always tomorrow...?

  
  


* * *

  
  


This is it.

There’s no one else here. No one to turn away, no one to talk to. It’s just me, myself, and I. No one’s here to interfere.

I take off my yellow cardigan. I get rid of the stupid braid in my white fur. I’m short, but not terribly so that I can’t get over the railing.

I’m gonna jump. And I’m gonna be free.

This time… there’s not gonna be a tomorrow.

So… I leap…

  
  
  


And I feel someone reach out and grab my arm.

**Author's Note:**

> yh,, sorry for that little cliffhanger :(
> 
> almost everything is up for interpretation as to who did what, so feel free to imagine who hurt the main cast :y
> 
> anywig, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
